My boyfriend does my makeup tag!
by fashionablyobsessed
Summary: HOA couples do the boyfriend does my makeup tag! Review to tell me which couple to do next and I accept all!
1. PEDDIE

**Hey so I've been busy with school and I thought this would be fun. So I'm open with the couples just ask.**

* * *

"Hello!" Eddie said. Patricia sighed. They were making a boyfriend does my make-up tag. She kind of got begged to do it. "Ok so where do I start?" He asked.

"I can't tell you." She said.

"Ok then well...ummm...this thingy!" He said holding up a blush brush.

"And what are you going to do with that?" Patricia sighed.

"Put on this thing!" He said holding up her bronzer. _"If he messes up my makeup tools I swear to god."_ Patricia thought. Eddie scooped out the bronzer and pressed the brush to Patricia's forehead.

"Because this is _exactly _how I do my makeup!" Patricia snapped.

"Shhhhhh, don't stress. I'm a professional!" Eddie said scooping out more and putting it on both of her cheeks. Patricia ended up looking like an ompa lompa.

"Lord, help me." She muttered.

"Now...what the fuck?" Eddie said holding up an eyelash curler. "Medieval torture device. The fuck?" He said looking at it and playing with it.

"It's for my eyelashes." Patricia said. She could give a _little_ help couldn't she?

"Ooohhhh." Eddie said then put it up to her face.

"Ow!" Patricia said.

"What?" Eddie asked.

"Maybe you should I don't know wait for me to close my eye!" Patricia yelled.

"Shhh. My makeup." He said. Patricia sighed. Eddie next picked up black lipstick.

"When the hell have you ever seen me where black lipstick?" She said.

"Well it was a color choice." He scoffed.

"Whatever." She said. Eddie opened it up and put it all over her lip. It looked goopy. "My god." She said almost doing a face palm. Eddie held up a lip pencil.

"This...I don't know what this does." He said.

"Lip pencil." Patricia said. He put it on Patricia's lips like he was coloring. Next he picked up the blush. He took an eyeshadow brush and started to put on the blush. It was bright pink. "I look like a whore." She stated.

"No you don't you look like a China doll." Eddie said smoothing it out with the blush brush. So far Patricia was orange, very rosy cheeked and with very dark lips. Eddie started to do the eyeshadow.

"Why do you start at the middle of my eye?" She asked with her eyes still closed.

"Where am I supposed to start?" He asked.

"Just screw it."

"Okay. Now this colory thing."

"It's blue eyeliner."

"Ok so I just," Eddie said. He went completely over the side of her eyes. Her tail on her eye was super long. "That's good enough." Eddie said closing it.

"Sweet," Patricia growled.

"I'm good." He said looking at Patricia's array of false eyelashes. "I think you want the sparkly ones." He said picking them up. He put glue on top of her eyelid and then pressed down. They were uneven. Patricia struggled to open her eyes.

"So how'd I do?" Eddie asked.

"I am orange, with blue eyeliner that is almost on my ear, baby pink cheeks, midnight black lips and black eyeshadow. Also known as a hot mess."


	2. JARA

**Hey! Thanks for everything it meant alot! I decided at the end now to add an explination with the girls explaining the makeup. And Jara was requeated first so next time is Amfie! **

* * *

"Hello everyone, I'm Jerome and I will be making my girlfriend pretty." Jerome said. Mara quirked her eyebrow. "Not that she isn't already beautiful. She's perfect the way she is." He quickly continued.

"Nice save." Mara said.

"Great so makeup time. Ummm you start with this." He said holding up a conceler. "I'm a very technical guy and the technical name for this is a thingy." He said.

"This should be fun." Mara said before taking a sip of her coffee. Jerome squeezed it out of the tube.

"This is not your natural skin color." He laughed before rubbing it in Mara's cheeks.

"No and I have brushes!" She said.

"But this is goop! You don't use goop with a brush!"

"Nevermind." She sighed. Jerome finished rubbing her face in with conceler.

"Now I will um a... use this paint brush to put whatever it's called on her eyes." He said.

"It's not a paint brush, Jerome. It's an angled brush." She explained.

"Yea yea yea. Close your eyes." He said. Mara did as she was told.

"Why are you starting under the eye? It doesn't go there." She said.

"Mars, I know what I'm doing." He said.

"What color is this?" She asked.

"Blush." He said.

"Blush?" She asked.

"That's what it says 'Brick blush'." He read aloud.

"Ohhhh kayyyy." Mara said uneasly.

"Umm okay now I will put on 'They're Real!' mascara." Jerome said reading the tube. He squinted. "Obviously they aren't real, since it's from a tube." He said.

"Just go on." She groaned.

"Okay." He said doing her eyes. He flinched and got three black dots under Mara's eyes. "Well I guess that's okay." He said closing the mascara. Next he grabbed the eyeliner. "So I just coat the eye in this?" He asked.

"Whatever you think." She said.

"Well good." He said. He brushed it above where he was supposed to line it. "Oh... that's not good." He said finishing the other eye.

"Jerome," Mara growled.

"It's fine! It's fine! You're fine!" Jerome tried. Mara opened her eyes and glared at him.

"Ok not lips!" Jerome said grabbing red lip gloss. "Open." He said. Mara opened her mouth. Jerome took the wand and covered Mara's mouth.

"I feel it on my teeth." She said licking her teeth.

"Your fine. Now how do I close this." He asked trying to press the wand down into the lip gloss tube. "Oh okay!" He said twisting it.

"Ok were done." Mara said.

**-Explination-**

"Ok so baby what you put on my eyes that 'Brick Blush' yea it goes on my cheeks." Mara said.

"But didn't I read the color?" Jerome asked.

"No. Blush is the product and brick is the color." She said.

"But why are the words the same size? Isn't the color supposed to be smaller than the product?" He asked.

"No that's just how it is." She said.

"Ok then." He said.

"And the 'paint brush' you used isn't supposed to be used for applying the blush." She said.

"Oh." He said then made a bored face.

"But you did good babe." Mara finished.

"Thanks." Jerome said.

"Love you."

"Love you."

Then they kissed.


	3. AMFIE

"Why did I agree to this?" Amber wailed.

"You really didn't but you should stop betting Patricia things." Alfie said. Amber pouted.

"Let's just start this." She grumbled. Alfie looked at the large array he had in front of him.

"Um let's start with errrr... this." Alfie said grabbing foundation. He picked up a brush and moved it towards Amber's face. She screamed. "Ambs I didn't touch you." Alfie said.

"Oh." She said. Alfie shook his head and started to brush on her cheeks lightly. Amber squealed lightly every once an a while and pulled away a little. Alfie grabbed the back of Amber's head to keep her still. When he finished that part he let her look in the mirror.

"I look like I'm related to Mara." Amber said. Alfie rolled his eyes.

"I thought you liked to look tan."

"Not to when it looks unnatural." Amber glared at him.

"Well I'm sorry." Alfie apolagized throwing his hands up.

"Just keep going." She said.

"Now I will use blush." Alfie said holding up a compact with pink powder inside.

"What color?" Amber asked.

"It's pink." He said.

"But it has a color name." She said.

"Bet you ten pounds it says pink." He said.

"Deal." She said.

"Damnit it says Dandelion." He said.

"Ten pounds please." She said.

"Later." He said.

"Kay." She said. Alfie lightly touched Amber's skin with the brush. Amber screamed. Alfie fell out of his seat. "Sorry boo. I just don't want to end up looking like Mara and Patricia." She said helping Alfie back up. He sent a glare at her but started again. Amber flinched so he had to keep her still. It was way to much so Amber pouted.

"Okay so now I use eye crap." He said.

"Oh thanks for calling what I do to be pretty crap." Amber exclaimed.

"You look pretty no matter what you look like." He recovered.

"Awwww. But seriously screw this up and I will kill you." She said.

"Okay now I will use some type of thing I can't say." Alfie said.

"It's Noir G de Guerlain Exceptional complete mascara." Amber said.

"Yea what ever you said." Alfie said before bringing it up to Amber's eyes. "Don't scream or move." He said. She nodded. He touched her top eyelash before she screwed it up. She screamed making both of them flinch. She wailed in pain before looking at herself in the mirror. A black trail was all across her face.

"OH MY GOD!" She squealed.

"Maybe you shouldn't have moved." Alfie said. Amber glared at him. Alfie next grabbed the eyeliner. He held Amber's face in his hands and did the eyes while smudging. Amber resisted the urge to cry. Her makeup was ruined! Alfie finished with the eyeliner and didn't even want to bother with eyeshadow.

"Okay so Crystal Gloss lip gloss." Alfie said before swiping it on her lips. "And done!" he said.

E**xplination**

"I can't! I can't do this! I'm done! NO explination! I'm through." Amber said getting up and running away. Alfie sighed.

"I guess were done."


End file.
